DENERIM TALES V1 SCRAPED
by axleonex
Summary: Yet Another story i've written that I'm not proud of. I'll remake this another time, it's supposed to be the tales of several soldiers as they marched towards denerim for the final fight.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

I've been tasked by the chantry to spread the chant of light to any heretics I may find among the grey warden's allies. Hopefully I'll be able to enlighten a some people with the magnificence of Andraste.

I arrive at the camps in Redcliffe and I am surprised at how stubborn these people are. I went to a dwarf with the chant of light and he threatened to chop my head off. I went to a Dalish elf with the chant of light, and she started lecturing me about her gods! Though, I'm pretty sure she was lecturing me mockingly... Anyways, it's been a few hours and I realize now that I won't be enlightening anyone anytime today or anytime soon. What am I to do now? I'm a priest with no purpose! I've been tasked to follow these people throw out they're journey with an impossible task!

I figured I'd walk along the countryside and clear my head a bit. As I walked along the edge of the forest I heard something coming from the forest. They were voices, not directed at me, put towards someone else in the forest. It was, by the sound of it, a women and a man engaging in an argument. At first it was just an exchanging of words, but then they grew louder and angrier. I was probably somewhere I shouldn't have been so I decided to walk the other direction. As I did, I got struck by lightning.


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

Before I awoke, I heard voices of people arguing. I'm not sure who was saying what, but this is what I remembered. "you killed him!" one female voice said. "he made me do it!" another female voice said. "how did I make you do it! You're the one shooting lighting when you get mood swings!" A low male voice said. "my sis does get mood swing easily" another younger sounding male voice said mockingly. "quit messing around!" the second female said. "I think he's dead, maybe we should just hide him." The first female said. "stop joking around sis" the older male said. "I'm not" the first female replied. "look let's just take him to the tent, we'll figure out what to do with him there" I don't remember who said that last suggestion. By this time I simply decided to pass out from the neusia.

I woke up inside a tent. When I got up to leave the tent (dizzily I might add) I noticed it was already pitch dark outside. I looked around the camp and realized I was the only one there. Was I abandoned by the people who brought me here? I decide to walk away from the camp and towards redcliffe castle and randevue with the other soldiers.

On my way there I saw a dwarf eating some game he had just hunted. I was going to steer clear from him, but fate didn't allow it. As soon as I tried going around his campfire, he threw a knife at me in front of my feet, causing me to fall over.

"Whoe goes there!" The dwarf. For some reason, I was petrified by the dwarf. For as I laid on the ground, he stood up and slowly approached me. Seeing him standing with blood from his game, fire roaring in front of him, and eyes that showed a long history of anger and agony, I couldn't help chuckle at the irony that I was terrified at someone half my size.

"You think I'm funny!?" He threw a dagger that pierced through my robes. "I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry! Please understand, I'm not trying to hurt you!". Perhaps it was the whimpering in my voice that caused him to let out a laugh. "Hah! If you came here to harm me than you have failed!" he sat back down and continued to cook his game.

I laid on the ground for a few minutes. I was confused, is he going to let me pass? A few more minutes pass and I still laid on the ground as he began cutting his game. I slowly get up and tip toed past him. Before I could past him he called out for me.

"hold on priest" his call startled me. "do you even know who I am?" I looked at his face more closely. Golden hair, combed beard with braids, and a pony tale. "I'm afraid not" I answered. "My name is Duran Aeducan, does that ring a bell?" he said. To which I replied " I'm sorry but no...".

There was a long silence, for a moment I thought, had I said something wrong? He looked at the ground, and then back to me, "say you're a priest right? It's you're job to help people correct?" I was confused as to why he asked me that. "I suppose I am" I answered. "I need you to help me make amends, I noticed that notebook you have in you're hands, I want you to look for some people among the soldiers here, I'll write down the names in you're notebook". I, without hesitation, gave him the notebook. After that he said "don't disturb me again unless you've brought them with you." I looked at the names he wrote down.

Sereda Auducan- (Probably his sister)

Faren Brosca

Natia Brosca- (Probably related to Faren)

After that, I left, and in a hurry too. Which was odd since I really didn't have anyplace to go.


	3. Chapter 3

PROLOGUE

Before I headed to the arl's castle, I decided maybe I should try to find these people. After all, that scare made forget about my nausea I felt much better and decided that finding these people for him would be much more satisfying than returning to my quarters and doing pointless lectures to people who won't even listen.

It only made sense that I look for them among the dwarves he traveled with. I went to the dwarven camp at the side of town and asked them if they knew any of the names he listed. They said they recognized the name Sereda as the former heir of the king. This spiked my interest, apparently I had just spoken to the heir of a king. I asked the dwarves why she was the former heir to the king. They told me that She and her brother Duran conspired against the king, and assassinated they're eldest brother for the throne. I asked what happened to them afterwards. They replied that both Duran and Sereda were exiled to the deep roads, they've never been heard of since.

At this point, questions filled my head. Why were they here? How did they get here? What was it like in the deep roads? Perhaps I'll get the answers from them once I've helped unite these siblings. I asked the dwarves where I could find them, they said they couldn't help me. In fact, they warned me against uniting the traitors. I insisted that I needed to find them, after arguing for a bit, they eventually pointed me in the direction to a group of dwarves that might know where the Sereda is. They said that because they were in the deep roads, perhaps a group called "The Legion of the Dead" could help me.

I headed north to where the legion of the dead were. Reaching them involved going through the forests, and unfortunately for me, the sun was setting. Before I could reach the forest clearing, two things happened. 1. It became completely dark. 2. I got mugged.

Before I could reach the clearing, someone grabbed me from the behind and held a dagger to my neck. "stupid human, don't you know there are demons in theses forests!" a womanly voice whispered to me. "You know what I despise more then humans? Chantry priests" She hissed into my ear. I was too afraid to speak, so I allowed her to continue. "you chantry priests go around lecturing that we are all the children of the maker, yet you treat my entire race like insects" She puts the dagger to my cheek and begins scratching my face without tearing the flesh. "you know what the worse part is? You don't even admit it, you tell us we're the same, yet you treat us like we shouldn't exist" she takes her empty hand and begins to scratch my face with her long sharpened nails. "hypocrites" She silently screeched into my ears. "you're all hypocrites" She pulls the dagger away from my face. "I HATE HYPOCRITES!"

I quickly turn my head and,with my eyes now adjusted to the darkness and with the help of the full moon, I could clearly see my killer ready to thrust her dagger unto me.


	4. Chapter 4

PROLOGUE

Before she could slash her knife, a tall elven man grabbed her arm, stopping her from killing me. "People like you are the reason humans hate us so much". The girl shook off his hand. "You again?" the girl irritatingly said "can't you just let things be?". "Let things be?" the elven man replied. "You were going to kill a defenseless man, did you really expect me not to do anything?". "Yes, after all, were elves, we're supposed to hate humans!" She told the man. "who told you that?" A third voice said. It was a female elf, with the same tattoos as the elven man. "yes, we should take pride in who we are, but I'm not going to hate an entire race because of what a small group of people did." The girl who tried to murder me replied "you're both fools, none of you have any idea what it's like to be surrounded by bastards who-" "that's enough sister" Another male voice said. " where have you been sis? I leave you for a few minutes and I find you trying to kill people?".

The four elves begin an argument in front of me. "just let me kill him!" The girl yelled as her brother was holding her back. "no no no, that would ruin our expensive armor let's make sure it only gets covered in darkspawn blood, that okay sis?" her brother said humorously. "nooooooo!" the sister whined. "you know, I have a leash in my bag you can borrow" The tattooed man said. "nooooooo!" the girl continued screaming. "kinky" The tattooed girl said impishly. "nooooooo!" the girl yelled, by this time she was not trying come after me, but instead, runaway from the tattooed elves.

Around this time I felt comfortable enough to speak. "um, may I leave?" They all stopped and stared at me.

"what are you doing out here in the forest anyway?" The brother still holding his sister down asked. "I was looking for a dwarven princess", I replied.

"aawwwwww how cute!" the tattooed girl said.

"no it's not like that-"

"I think its wonderful that two people can fall in love without the racial barrial!" said the tattood man.

The sister that was still wrestling her brother stopped to say "ew".

"this is all a misundersta-"

"our apologies for getting in the way of love, here to make it up for you, we will escort you through the forests" said the brother.

(-_-)- (my reaction)

As the four lead me through the forests, I was conflicted as to whether or not to tell them the truth. Regardless, I did feel safer with four soldier escorts even if one did try to kill me (it helped that she was leashed). Anyways, it wasn't long until we exited the forest. We found the legion of the dead, all we had to do was get through the bushes. Before went in, we heard something.

"FINE, I HOPE YOU ALL GET LUCKY AND F*******G DIE!" when I heard that, I really wanted to turn back, but my escorts wouldn't let me.

"love conquers all!" chanted the tattooed girl. "no wait! This was all a misunderstanding!" I pleaded. "We're not in love!" "no, that's the confusion talking!" she said as she dragged me towards legionaries "I'm sure you'll do just fine!" and just like that, she picked me up, and tossed me straight to the center of the legionnaire camp.

They all drew out they're swords at me. "uh...hi" They looked at me with fury in they're eyes. "uh" I took out my notebook. "I a-am a c-c-c-hhantry priest! with a request from Lord Duran Aeuducan, I am looking for Sereda Aeducan, Faren Bosca, and Natia Bosca." They all looked at me with astonishment in they're eyes. "oh really, and why has my brother called for me" a girl from the crowd stepped forward. "what does that bastard want from me?" She asked. I replied "all he told me was that he wanted to make amends" Her face gave a surprised look. "well, I do believe it's time I have closure with my brother, do you know why he needs Faren and Natia?" "no" I replied. "I simply do what I'm told" I said honestly. "Well, if my brother wants closure I'll give him closure, as for everyone else here, F*** YOU!" she then grabbed me, and dragged me through the bushes.


	5. Chapter 5

PROLOGUE

As Sereda dragged me back into the forest, I noticed two dwarves were following us. "Um excuse me, do you know whose following us?" "the two dwarves you named, Faran and Natia" she answered. "Not sure why they're coming, I thought they hated me and my brother". "why is that?" (I had to ask) "It's none of you're concern". She said as she continued to drag me.

Once we got into the forest, the elves that escorted me returned. "is this the princess?" the tatooed girl asked. "who are you, and what business do you have her!?" Sereda said firmly with her dagger drawn out. "My name is Lynda Mahari of the dalish tribes, this is my brother Theron Mahari" she said presentingly. Theron said "hi" nervously. "wheres the sociopath who tried to murder me?" I asked jokingly. "I'm right here jackass" I looked to my left and saw the girl. "ahh" I said casually. "and you're brother? I don't believe I've been properly introduced". "I am Kallian Tabris, and my brother is Darrian Tabris, you cannot see him right now, but I know him, he'll probably show his face when I get into trouble again" She said glaring at me. "ah, that's reassuring" I said with a tone of irritability.

By this time I decided to get up and lead the way to Duran, at this point I had seven peopl following me, the elves probably tagged along to see how the confrontaion would go. At this point, my little quest was more trouble than it was worth. I nearly died three times in one day. I was absolutely sure I would probably have another near death experience by the time I reached Duran. Turns out I was right.

Just as I was about to reach Duran, I wound up getting caught in a mage fight.

Two mages were shooting spells at each other blurting out insults at each other. "you talk about pride yet you stab you're friends in the back!" yelled a young women. "Look whose talking! You're the one that became a bloodmage!" yelled a young man. "what did you expect me to do! They were going to kill me!" the girl yelled. "you don't know that!" The man said. "at least I don't drag my family down with me for the sake of pride!" the man yelled. At this point the yelling stopped and the two continued to shoot bolts of, lightning I think, (I couldn't tell, the spells had strange colors) at each other.

I was so sure that I was going to get struck by lightning again. I stepped back to try and avoid the battle, as soon as I did, Kallian, Sereda, Theron and Lynda ran quickly past me and began to charge at the two mages. What were they thinking? Mages are like gods, you don't mess with anything that has that much power. I saw as they charged towards the two mages, the soldiers were stopped immediately in their tracks, petrified in some unnatural auras.

"why do you attack us?" a young girl said. Before anyone could answer, I decided to step in. "wait a minute, you're voice, you're the girl who wanted to hide my body!" The girl looked at me and had an expressionless face. "Oh yeah, I did..." she said. "um, shouldn't I get an apology?" I said irritably. "apology for what?" she asked."For trying to kill me when I wasn't dead" "alright, I'm sorry" She said unemotionally "what are you, tranquil?" I asked. A boy comes out from a tree, "No she isn't, but it's really hard to tell isn't it?"

"My names Daylon Amell,and this is Neria Surana" "hey" Neria said unenthusiaticly. "the two mages still fighting are our siblings, Alim Surana, Nerias brother, and Solona Amell, my sister" he pointed at the two mages that were still hellbent on killing each other. "may I ask why they are fighting?" "that is... a very long story" He said quietly.

"Daylon, can you please release my friends?" "oh oops! Sorry I forgot about them! Neria, call off the spell, I don't think they'll attack" "are you sure?" Neria asked. "from what I saw they were quick to try and stab our older siblings" Neria said calmly. Daylon stepped in front of the frozen soldiers that were frozen due to some symbols on the ground. "now, do you all promise not to attack my older sister?". The dwarves and elves nodded they're head yes. "well then, I guess it's all right! Let them go Neria!" Neria rolled her eyes as she unfroze everyone, causing them all to collapse to the ground. I also noticed Faren, Natia, and Darrian fall from the trees.

"so what brings you to these forests?" Daylon asked politely. "I'm crossing these forests to reunite the two rightful heirs of the dwarven throne!" I replied, trying to make my life sound a bit more interesting than it actually was. "Amazing! May we accompany you!" "what?" "this could be a historical meeting! May we please go with you to observe?" Daylon said eagerly. He seemed very enthusiastic, and it seemed like I was already bringing a large crowd, I was just worried that Duran wouldn't like it. "Sure, whats the worse that can happen?" I blurted out. "Alright! Let's go Neria" "yay" Neria said sarcasticly.


End file.
